


Coca-Cola Lip Balm and Chocolate Ice Cream

by Gay_May



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: BIG OOF, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, I hope I got their personalities right, Ice Cream, Lesbians, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Teenagers, Teens, first fic for mdzs, genderbent, i love this ship so much, no beta we die like men, they’re dating just lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_May/pseuds/Gay_May
Summary: A Modern genderbent AU in which Jiang Wanyin is dying in the heat and Nie Huaisang comes and takes her for ice cream.





	Coca-Cola Lip Balm and Chocolate Ice Cream

Jiang Wanyin was sitting on the floor of her room, a fan in front of her, the only thing saving her from melting on to the floor beneath her. It was scorching hot in the house, and it didn’t help that the air conditioner decided that now would be a lovely time to break. ‘Wei Wuxian probably had something to do with it.’ The raven haired female thought to herself, staring up at the ceiling. The minute her sister had heard about the AC breaking, she immediately headed to her girlfriend’s house to spend the night there. Jiang Wanyin’s parents were out who knows where, probably trying to avoid sitting in the sauna they call a house. Her brother was also out somewhere she didn’t know. Meaning Jiang Wanyin was all alone with only a singular fan to help survive the heat. 

Thinking about it, Jiang Wanyin could call someone to see if she could go to their house, and while she had someone on her mind she wouldn’t dare be the one to basically invite herself over. Not like her sister. 

Letting out a sigh, the girl fell back against the floor, her bun getting squished during the fall. She licked her lips, the taste of the Coca-Cola lip balm still faint on her lips. She knew how her mother didn’t approve of it, saying how it wasn’t good for her lips or something that Jiang Wanyin could recall at the moment. But she didn’t really care, it tasted sweet and smelled good. 

“Maybe I should go out and grab some ice cream,” Jiang Wanyin said to herself, glancing over at her smartphone that laid on the floor with her. 

As if on cue, the device lit up, the default iPhone ringtone resounding throughout her room. Reaching out for it, she answered it and pressed it to her ear. 

“Hello?”

“Hey! What are you doing right now?” A familiar voice asked from the other side. It was obvious to Jiang Wanyin who it was without even looking at the phone. 

“Nothing.”

“Then would you like to go grab some ice cream then?”

“...” 

“I’ll pick you up in 15 minutes then!”

“Wha- I didn’t even get to respond-”

Jiang Wanyin removed the device from her ear to see that Nie Huaisang had hung up on her after deciding on the plans. Giving a small huff, she peeled herself from the floor and started to get ready. 

Getting ready actually meant just throwing her phone and wallet into her purse and slinging over her shoulder, as well as applying the lip balm from earlier. 

Trudging downstairs, Jiang Wanyin searched for her sandals, slipping them on once she found them. 

It hadn’t even been 15 minutes and there was Nie Huaisang at her door, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, similar to Jiang Wanyin herself. 

“I’m driving,” The taller girl said, snatching the keys from Nie Huaisang, a small smirk pulling at her lips. 

“Why can’t I drive?” Nie Huaisang pouted, following Jiang Wanyin to her car. 

Jiang Wanyin slid into the drivers seat, starting the vehicle and immediately cranking up the air conditioning. Ahh now this is what she had been needing. She sat there for at least a good minute, letting the icy cold air cool her down. She would’ve sat there longer if Nie Huaisang hadn’t cleared her throat, bringing Jiang Wanyin back to reality. 

“Right ice cream.”

The two drove in a comfortable silence, Lana Del Ray playing softly from the Nie Huaisang’s phone that was connected to the radio. 

When they reached the ice cream shop, Jiang Wanyin was reluctant to leave the car, however her desire for ice cream overruled her desire to just sit in the car. 

Nie Huaisang was the first one out of the car followed by a reluctant Jiang Wanyin. The shorter girl walked besides her partner, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. 

Jiang Wanyin’s eyes widened and her already warm face warmed up just a tad more at the gesture. However she didn’t remove her hand, finding it rather comforting, not that she’d ever admit it. Nie Huaisang just smiled to herself, pushing the door to the shop open and pulling Jiang Wanyin in with her. 

The bell above their heads ringed, bringing the employees attention to the two raven haired teens, greeting them with a smile. 

“So what will you get Jiang Wanyin?” Nie Huaisang asked, her face pressed against the glass, surveying the various flavors before her. 

“Chocolate. Three scoops in a waffle cone.”

The short haired girl giggled at her plain response. Of course she’d get chocolate, that was Jiang Wanyin’s favorite after all. 

“Then I’ll go with a classic vanilla, also three scoops,” she responded, turning to face the employee behind the register, Jiang Wanyin right behind her, wallet out and everything. Nie Huaisang looked up at her, a smile on her lips as she too had out her wallet. 

“I’ll pay for you dear-“

“As if, I’m paying.”

Nie Huaisang shook her head at her partner. “I could never let my dear Jiang Wanyin pay for me, after all I’m the one who invited you so I should be paying.”

“Too late, I’m paying.” Jiang Wanyin swiftly handed the woman behind the counter the money, leaving Nie Huaisang to silently pout. A victorious smirk was dancing on the other girl’s face as she took the two cones. 

“Come on, we’re in peoples way.” 

Jiang Wanyin held out the vanilla ice cream to the short girl as they walked over to the counters to sit. They sat over in a corner, Jiang Wanyin leaning against the counter, licking at the chocolatey goodness. 

Nie Huaisang watched, enthralled with the young woman before her. She slowly ate her own ice cream, barely registering that it was beginning to drip onto her pale hands, until Jiang Wanyin pointed it out. 

“Careful, your ice cream's melting!”

Blinking out of her trance, Nie Huaisang quickly licked up the cone to catch all of it before a drop fell. “Thanks Jiang Wanyin,” She said with an embarrassed chuckle. 

The raven haired female in front of her just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her cold treat, watching the people passing by outside, with the occasional glance at Nie Huaisang who was still staring at her. 

Said girl was about halfway done by the time Jiang Wanyin finished her own ice cream, a drop of chocolate just far enough to not be reached by her tongue. 

A small smirk danced across her lips, leaning towards Jiang Wanyin. “You’ve got a little something on your cheek dear~”

The girl turned towards the nearing Nie Huaisang, blinking as she felt the other girl lick that last drop of ice cream from her face. Her face immediately began to heat up and she turned around to hide her embarrassment. 

“Mm it tastes just like you Jiang Wanyin~”

Jiang Wanyin’s face only reddened at the comment. “I told you not to do that kind of stuff in public,” she muttered. 

“No one's paying attention to us, it’s fine!”

The female just grumbled a few incoherent words in response. 

“I’ll get you back later,” Jiang Wanyin murmured, shooting a glance at Nie Huaisang. 

“I’m looking forward to it~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fanfic for this fandom so hopefully it turned out all right! If you want to scream about SangCheng or MDZS you can DM on Twitter @gay_gay_may_may


End file.
